


we're not looking for where we belong

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня у Дерека день рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're not looking for where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> люблю тебя, милейший ши <3 радуй наш чатик и дальше, и не только чатик)

Бар такой дрянной и такой старый, что Дерек буквально может почувствовать, как все эти годы фундамент оседал, и дом все сильнее и сильнее клонился к земле с одного бока. Именно поэтому, сидя за стойкой, нужно всегда придерживать свой стакан, просто на всякий случай. Дерек пьет пиво, он вертит бутылку в руках, старательно не обращая внимания на всех людей, собравшихся здесь к концу рабочего дня. Влажная бумага охотно поддается и стекло в скором времени становится совсем голое.

— Повторить? — бармену наплевать, он переговаривается с постоянными клиентами, шутит и постоянно проводит рукой, на которой уже стали проступать пигментные пятна, по своей жидкой бородке. Пиво противное, горько оседает на языке и зубах, Дерек бы выпил что-то вроде виски или водки, но ему просто нужно немного потянуть время. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Давай, — в этот же момент в баре появляется шумная компания, они цепляются пальцами за стойку едва ли не начиная толкать Дерека с его места. Они празднуют день рождения темноволосой девушки. Та только улыбается всем вокруг, цепляясь уже нетрезвым взглядом за Дерека. Друзья обещают напоить именинницу до отключки, а потом доставить ее домой в целости и сохранности. Мама будет рада такому, — захлебывается смехом девушка.

Еще две бутылки спустя Дерек оказывается в туалете, где разглядывает серые стенки, одна из которых почти полностью расчерчена темными трещинами. На дверях кабинок нет ни одной надписи, и это странно, ведь в бар постоянно заглядывают новые люди. Неужели никому из них не хотелось оставить здесь хоть какое-то напоминание о себе? Телефон гудит в кармане ровно в тот момент, когда Дерек снова усаживается за стойку.

— Повторить? — опять спрашивает бармен и даже не смотрит на Дерека, улыбаясь двум старикам.

Дерек не отвечает, сотовый греет руку, когда пальцы сжимают его в кармане. 

«Где ты там? Смена закончилась, будем отмечать моим любимым шампанским или у тебя есть другие варианты?»

Сегодня у Дерека день рождения. 

Он не напьется до отключки, не увидит родителей и не попытается извиниться за свое состояние.

Зато у Дерека есть Лора и время до завтрашнего полнолуния. Этого вполне достаточно для очередного дня рождения.


End file.
